masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Banshee
Picture Are we waiting for an official screenshot of the Banshee before putting it up, because I saw some acceptable -looking pictures of the Banshee in the video :Yes, we are waiting. The video is too small to get a clear, sizable screenshot, and there's also a watermark logo in the upper left corner. -- Commdor (Talk) 15:47, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Can you get a better one. The banshee's blinking. It's eyes are closed. :It was cropped from an official screenshot released by BioWare. If another image is necessary, we'll have to wait until BioWare provides one or the game releases. -- Commdor (Talk) 05:44, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Wonky movement? Is it just me, or do these things sort of jerk and stutter when walking around? I'm assuming this is some kind of glitch/bug, because it looks really bad. Matt 2108 05:23, March 18, 2012 (UTC) :This is more appropriate for a blog, but it isn't just you. They move like that on purpose, probably because it looks kind of creepy. Arbington 05:45, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Singularity In the strategy section someone mentions using singularity and warp on a banshee as a good combination. I was under the impression that singularity does nothing against shielded/barriered/armored opponents... Misleading? --Ryanshowseason2 12:18, March 28, 2012 (UTC) :It is the subsequent biotic explosion that does the damage. So it isn't misleading. Lancer1289 14:04, March 28, 2012 (UTC) But singularity won't even effect that target so no effect is laid upon them *to* explode... --Ryanshowseason2 14:59, March 28, 2012 (UTC) :And it is evident that you do not know how singularity works with biotic explosion. It isn't in the slightest misleading, rather your experience is incomplete. Lancer1289 16:07, March 28, 2012 (UTC) There is no reason to get angry. But the opponent has to be effected by the set up power to be able to cause an explosion. Singularity cannot effect a banshee ever. It can only effect unprotected enemies, but a banshee always has an armor bar so no explosion can ever be caused on a banshee from it. --Ryanshowseason2 17:10, March 28, 2012 (UTC) :And who said I was angry? I stated the truth. You do not seem to understand how Singularity works with explosions. All that needs to be cast is the singularity. It doens't have to affect the Banshee at all. Warp can detonate a singularity becuase it just floats there in mid-air. Powers like Pull, Warp, Shockwave, and Throw are different. Lancer1289 17:13, March 28, 2012 (UTC) http://social.bioware.com/forum/1/topic/343/index/9629730/1 From this thread (which is linked to by a bioware employee) "We all know the drill, cast a biotic power on an enemy, and once an enemy is affected by it, finish it off with another biotic power for a damaging AoE explosion." The supposition that an enemy has to be effected by the biotic to cause an explosion. If you can cast warp on a singularity sitting out on the field I've not been aware of this behavior, but you could have informed me of it rather than simply saying "I don't understand how it works" I will have to try this out tonight, I may just never have noticed or done it before although I'm skeptical, and its not on the wiki. --Ryanshowseason2 17:21, March 28, 2012 (UTC) http://masseffect.answers.wikia.com/wiki/Can_a_singularity_be_detonated_without_effecting_an_enemy I'm changing it. --Ryanshowseason2 17:39, March 28, 2012 (UTC) :And this is what exactly? I don't see anything that says they can't be right, and we've had more than a few questionable things from there in the past. Not to mention, I've seen singularity detonated before. Lancer1289 17:43, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Eric Fanagan bioware employee confirms this. :First remove the image, just link the thing as it is horrible formatting to say the least. Second, this doesn't prove anything as this can't even be verified. We need a source that can be independently verified. No one else can access your private messages on BSN, so it isn't a valid source. Why do people keep presenting emails and private messages as soruces, they aren't. Get a valid source, and discount a lot of gameplay experience, then we can talk. Lancer1289 18:26, March 28, 2012 (UTC) I'm not sure how much more of a valid source can be obtained than a bioware employee. I suppose I can make a thread on the BSN ( http://social.bioware.com/forum/1/topic/343/index/10738544/1#10739422 ). What would constitute as an independently verifiable source in this case? A couple others seem to think it works this way. I can contact a friend I suppose to try this out as well as myself. Then we can both recount our experience. As two independent sources. I've messaged Eric Fanagan once more but I can imagine this issue might seem petty and trivial. --Ryanshowseason2 19:47, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Also unsure how to resize images on here, I tried. --Ryanshowseason2 19:50, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Eric posted in the thread linked above, as well as others who confirm the same. Does this constitute independently verified sources? I'm still going to try this tonight to pique my curiosity. --Ryanshowseason2 20:26, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Tried it myself as well, no dice. --Ryanshowseason2 13:16, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Senitinel Hey, do you guys think that the human Sentinel is effective against these bit***es? I mean, he uses throw and then immediately uses warp, detonating the powers and dealing massive damage! You'd have to use warp first because it is a setup power, throw doesn't set up an explosion. Also sentinels suffer from slower cool down due to tech armor being on most of the time, an adept might be better to pull off the combo faster. But warp and throw combined do have the most bonuses for biotic combo damage. --Ryanshowseason2 13:14, March 29, 2012 (UTC) So i first have to use warp and THEN use another biotic power to detonate it? exactly. Which takes a bit longer to accomplish. Synthetic creatures This term was misleading. Yes, the husk-type enemies are created from the synthesis of organic and artificial parts, but the term "synthetic" means an AI in the game. It's misleading to call them synthetic when they are all, by game rules, considered organics still. After a forum user was confused by this, I've decided to change the term on all pages that use it. I've chosen "organic hybrid," which still describes them accurately while using the correct term for how they're defined by game rules. * How about "Organic (Harvested)"? "Organic (Upgraded)"? "Organic (Huskified)"? - von Boomslang 08:34, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Normal husks are listed as organic. I assume the same applies here. Incidentally, what about Ravagers? They're listed as synthetic-organic, shouldn't that be fixed? I'd do it but I don't know - von Boomslang 08:44, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Story wise, they are synthetic-organic. However, from a pure gameplay standpoint, they are organics. Abilities What should the Banshee's abilities be called? As far as I know, it has four: teleporting (their version of charge), that screaming shockwave (their version of Nova), that powerful and slow moving biotic projectile (their version of Warp), and Barrier (self explanatory). THEY ARE SCARY (Like the Ring) These banshees scare the shit outa me it reminds me of the Ring whenever i see them a start to feel shutters down my back :Things like this have absolutely no place on a talk page as that is not even close to what they are for. Things like this belong either in the forums or a blog post. Lancer1289 18:14, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Just saying, but maybe you should try to console frightened posters, rather than berate them for it? And yes, I'm actually frightened when I see them, too.. --MinbariVersusAsari 12:03, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Barrier Projection This is equal parts personal question and relevant to the page, but I remember in all the pre-release information (or at least that one episode of Bioware Pulse) that it was mentioned that Banshees can project a barrier over the other forces with them. Now that the game is out, though, I have NEVER seen a Banshee do this. Is it rare? Is it something they only do on Insanity/Gold? Will it only happen if you actually stop throwing Warps at them for more than 5 seconds? Or is this one of those pre-release things that's not actually made it into the game, but is still on the page? --The Gunsmith 20:13, April 12, 2012 (UTC)